This invention relates to an auxiliary carburetion device in direct fuel injection engines.
In two-stroke engines, various arrangements or relative devices are known in which the fuel is fed directly into the cylinder, whereas only air is drawn into the main crankcase. In these known devices, on starting the engine under cold conditions at low rotational speed, below the engine self-sustaining speed, a considerable fuel quantity is required. The injection system encounters difficulty in supplying this considerable fuel quantity. The difficulties generally arise for the following reasons:
when the engine is cold, considerable condensation takes place on the inner walls of the cylinder; PA1 the low rotational speed results in low turbulence and more difficult mixing; PA1 the formation of intermediate combustion products is hindered because of the low available time and low temperature, leading to direct injection difficulties.